


《Benefits》

by starry20rooftop



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry20rooftop/pseuds/starry20rooftop
Summary: 極度嚴重OOC渣男們互渣 作者夾帶私貨預告





	《Benefits》

**Author's Note:**

> 極度嚴重OOC  
渣男們互渣 作者夾帶私貨預告

「所以我們算是穩定了？」  
「當然，我可不會隨便讓別人上我的床。」他把最後一條pepero塞進嘴巴裡，拉過對面的人賞他一個曲奇奶油味的吻。

//

第一次跟李在爀搭上是某次休賽期的派對上，其實對金東奎來說是酒席更為貼切，但派對參加者大多在美國法律上歸類為未成年人，還是叫做派對吧。李在爀是那種跟誰都玩很好的人，雖然比自己小了兩年但不像是自己隊內要看管的弟弟一樣，  
至少是個成年人，可以搞到床上的成年人。  
按道理來說李在爀可不是金東奎喜歡的那種，他偏愛比較溫馴又不黏人的人，而李在爀，抿過一口酒的金東奎遠遠看著另一邊沙發上攔腰抱著方星現笑得花枝亂顫的人，他覺得可以一試。

獵物那晚心情特別好順帶多喝了幾輪酒，獵人覺得算是天時地利，只欠他一個人和。藉只有李在爀一個回去不安全的理由金東奎心安理得地坐上開往費城大屋的私家車。  
「東奎哥，」一頭咖啡色的青年平扁的聲音在狹小的車廂迴盪，「有甚麼是不能kakao talk講的，讓你要特意送我回去？」金東奎被李在爀的直白打斷了如何開口的思路，一時不知道該怎麼開口。  
在金東奎在你缺個床伴嗎和我覺得我們是同一種人之間糾結時，李在爀又繼續引導著話題。「我不像星現和海成，你不妨直說…我的意思是，可能我們想到一塊去了，」  
「而我可以給你一個令你滿意的答覆。」  
黑色的七人車在距離費城大宅前兩個街口突然拐了個左彎，沒入天使之城的夜色中。

//

李在爀並沒有金東奎預想中的難纏，一切都按照金東奎腦海裡寫好的劇本走，只是沒想到李在爀對於性事如此純熟，畢竟他只比金海成大了大半年。他又想起與金海成的第一次，兩個沒甚麼經驗的新手鬧得快要把整個浴室揪翻才勉強算是做了。現在的金東奎可不是年多前的那個小心翼翼說著疼就不做的溫柔大哥哥了，性愛這種與人性密不可分的東西再怎麼包裝也隱藏不了它醜惡野蠻的本質，  
能把人操開是你的本事，操不開倒是你的問題了。  
李在爀把自己沾著潤滑劑的手指插入粉嫩洞口的時候，金東奎的心跳確實漏了一拍，這樣主動把事前準備做好的伴侶金東奎真的是頭一次遇到。金東奎還記得李在爀擴張時看著他的眼神，從那人狹小的眼縫裡看到隱忍中夾雜著興奮的神色徹底燃點起金東奎的慾望和勝負欲。他也承認自己有點失態了，第一次上床就咬破新床伴的唇並非是一個合格床伴該做的事，但金東奎已經顧不上這麼多，  
褪去笑容的海豚先生可不是鬧著玩的。  
成年人的世界沒有想像中般複雜，至少性這個話題非常簡單直接。雙方第一次的面試算是合格了，兩人也不浪費時間繞圈子，直接空出下週末的晚上給對方。金東奎把李在爀送走的時候還是沒能把他漂浮腦海裡的問句提出來。

//

「看來你也身經百戰，說實話我真沒想到。」李在爀接過金東奎從毛毯上撿回來的白色Tee。金東奎沒有遺漏了李在爀的「也」字，可是他知道他不該問。「那你覺得我像甚麼？」早已穿上褲子的金東奎找回平日和善溫柔的面具，漫不經心地提問著。李在爀的嘴角拉扯出充分透露愉悅情緒的弧度，卻沒有回答。自此金東奎學懂了，Carpe是個聰明的對手，不論是競技中，還是經營關係中。李在爀的反應讓金東奎萌生出從方星現的嘴巴裡套出一些有利自己的資訊的念頭，突然想到隊裡那個長了一副乖巧聽話臉孔實際上聰敏眼色十段的小惡魔，金東奎覺得不值得冒這個險。  
只是那人在自己面前游刃有餘的樣子有點刺眼，海豚先生不喜歡。

TBC


End file.
